Destiny Twins
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: You would never know what fate has in stored for you but when you hear a prophecy that for tell you the future fate of your descendants fate who will fight the darkness accompanied by 8 knights. What to do? Do you have the courage to SUBMIT AN OC to join the adventure?
1. Chapter 1: Prophecy

It was a dark stormy night with thick black clouds, thunder roared and the ocean waves crashed on the shore as two feminine figures stood in front of the other.

"It has been sealed. I have made certain of that" said the first worrior maiden.

"Ahh, I think not, my dear Queen as the seal shall bot last forever and once it shatters he'll be stronger than ever." said the other with a blissful smile but suddenly she became rigid her eyes rolled up and a deep hoarse voice echoed in sympathy with the night;

_"The darkness now sealed shall rise once more,_

_But beaware that the enemy shall be strobger thqn last,_

_Do not fear brave souls as there forever be light_

_in the darkest night,_

_Brave knights prepare yourself,_

_Arm yourself and train,_

_Be brave, strong and bold,_

_Don't let anyone discourage you,_

_A light shall be birthed by the queen_

_but raised by Human_

_Acquaintance with 8 brave knights and mortals_

_Shall the darkness meet its end_

As the other maiden's voice ceased her soul slipped from her body and her corpse lay on the sandy shore. The queen burried the body and hoped that her descendants would be gaurded by God.

* * *

**Angel:** **watcha think? I am accepting OCs via pm! Only 8 shall be accepted. If you do not have an account but wish to give an OC then you can give it in the review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Veil

It was dark and stormy as it was the night the prophecy was made to the dear warrior Queen Artemis, 500 years ago. But unlike that night this one was filled with evil. Hate. Rage. Sloth. Lust. Greed. Envy. Everything evil was there. The cliffs sharp and grave. The thunder roaring in the black sky as the ocean waves smashed onto the cliffs edge.

The man cloaked in black entered a pitch black as his dark energy illuminated the walls. He came into a dead end as a smile curled on his face. He pulled out a dagger and swung it at his own wrist and blood trickled down his hand as he began to make some symbols and glyph on the wall and mutter something under his breath, just as his hand ceased movement the glyph and symbols began to glow opening a chamber.

As he sat foot in the chamber, torches in brackets lit his path. He walked not taking not of the treasures and jewels that littered the place but the stone tablet that stood ahead.

_Evil, darkness, terror and pain though sealed but not vanquished,_

_As long as light exists the darkness can be over come,_

_Those whose souls are black as night shall meet their demise,_

_If you wish to remain light turn back, never return,_

Different shaped spaces were carved surrounding it.

He placed a phoenix shaped gem on the top slot, a moon shaped one in the left and a black raven gem on the right. They began to glow opening a rift gate, his wicked smile grew wider as there was one last obstacle for him to over come. The veil.

He gathered his energy and took out his scepter and focused his dark energy in one blast. The veil had managed to with stand all the dark magic curses that had been sent in his wake for 500 years but this blast had all the black magic spells combined in one spell as it shattered with an ear splitting agony scream.

He laughed an evil laugh like a maniac. He had done it. He had pulled it off. Now the war will begin once more and this time the darkness shall rule over all and those who stand in his path shall meet their end.

* * *

**Angel: Like always, after posting an OC submission fic I update it the very next day. So I want to say OC submission is closed and I wont update till 21'st Dec**


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny Twins

The weather was cool and breezy as the young children played in the garden. Little fairies and witches with their bonded pixies and pets too. Running laughing and squealing. The mountains in the background stood proudly, the crystalline river flowed as the fish moved and did what fish usually do. Birds chirped the sky was peaceful and the people were living happily.

The glorious castle towered the city below as the King paced back-and-forth in anxiety. He was worried and tensed like HELL! What to do? What will happen? Will he be a good daddy or bad? What if he is a bad example? What if...? his mind was full of questions.

When he heard a cry...no wait..2 cries! Twins! The king was overjoyed but then the prophecy that had been foretold from one generation to the next for 500 years came into his mind as a jet of fear consumed him. But he pushed it back in his mind as he walked into the room and smiled at the glorious sight of his wife holding 2 baby girls.

Tears flooded the King's eyes as he walked to the bed and with trembling hands took the babies. Tears of joy flowed from his eyes as he lay a kiss on them. "My princesses...my beautiful princesses" he whispered.

They babies giggled and a few minutes later fell asleep once more. The king placed them in the cradles and sighed. "The ember is now left"

"It'll be alright, love" The beautiful queen with silvery blond hair replied "Even if our babies are the one then I know they will be brave and strong and do what is right. They are the Great Queen Artemis's descendants" she smiled but underneath that smile was the fear of a mother for the life of her children.

"The ember..." He whispered "Bring in the goblet!"

A few minutes later a maiden walked with a goblet which was lit with fire, it was blazing ferociously. But the maid was holding it calmly and placed it on the table. The king picked up the twins moved closer to the goblet, the flames lashed around and then enveloped the babies and then the fire burst as the figure of two blazing phoenixes formed. The babies flowed down and landed in the queen's arms.

The babies were unharmed, not a scratch. Though, the blankets they were wrapped with was torn from the middle and it showed their stomachs revealing two identical rainbow coloured opal phoenixes with an arrow across on their bellies.

"Ryuoko..." the queen gasped "isn't that..?" the colour from both king Ryouko and queen Cassie was drained as what they feared the most had come to a reality. Their daughters are the told royal knights of the prophecy.

"It'll be alright Cassie. Our daughters will be fine. Something tell me it will and you know my hunches are mostly correct" he comforted his wife

"Yes...you're right...but what about our people? They might have to suffer!" she exclaimed

"It'll be alright my love, it'll be fine. Have faith, believe, aid will always be sent to those who are in need"

So that's how our story begins. They birth of the destined twins. What will happen? who will win? who will lose? Who will die? what tragedies, mysteries and surprises lay ahead? That'll be revealed in time.

* * *

**Angel: I was planning on introducing the OCs but when I read the OC forms one thing confused me is that you all are confused with the blood status thing. It's like Harry Potter, you know, pure blood, half blood or muggle born? you can tell me it in that way as well.**

**Second, those who have given their OCs as humans please make them either Fairies or Witches. Everyone MUST have gems!**

**Please review!**


End file.
